


End Over End

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [4]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Electricity, First Time, M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is a little worried the kiss is going to make the roommate thing weird, but he still thinks it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Over End

Once he gets the hang of it, Kris likes being a freshman. He actually liked it right from the start, more or less, but he likes it more when he gets used to being on his own, when he stops worrying about following rules that don't apply anymore. When he finally finds that balance between music and classes and the rest of his life, and starts to feel out the boundaries of what he already knows to be right and what he wants to learn about himself and the world.

What he likes most about being a freshman is discovering just how big the world really is, even in small places, and how much there really is to experience.

College parties are definitely one part of the whole equation, and Kris is feeling the after-effects of one of them this afternoon. Not a hangover or anything, just a mysterious bruise on his hip that he doesn't remember getting and the kind of exhaustion you get when you haven't had enough sleep to feel right but managed just enough to keep going. They just finished another round of mid-terms, though, and they're in the home stretch of freshman year so even if they have finals to look forward to in less time than they probably think they have, a party was definitely called for.

He wishes he knew how he always manages to lose one sock, though.

Cale's been gone since Kris got up but Kris is pretty sure he didn't go far because his car keys are still on the desk. Maybe a food run, or he could be out playing muddy football with some of their friends. All Kris knows for sure is that Cale isn't in class, because he knows Cale's schedule almost as well as he knows his own.

Kris dozes and wanders around a little aimlessly, and when Cale gets home around two, Kris is lying on his bed reading his first recreational book in months, the college radio station playing some kind of bluegrass show in the background. Which is why it takes him a second to look up and actually notice what Cale is struggling to bring in the door.

"You brought balloons home?" says Kris, watching as Cale releases them into the corner of the room. "Aw, Cale, you shouldn't have."

"It's a long story," he says. "It involves a crying child. You probably don't want to hear it."

"Does this story involve you making the child cry?"

"You'd think so," says Cale, looking up at the balloons, "but no, it involves me forking out the last of my tasty pastry money to support...Girl Scouts are the ones with the cookies, right? So something else. Children's athletics, I think."

"What are we going to do with a dozen balloons?" A dozen somewhat sad balloons, no less. A couple of them actually reach the ceiling but most of them are already sagging partway.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," says Cale, dropping his jacket over the back of the chair and then pulling his sweater off over his head. There's the telltale crackle of static, and his hair is all standing up when he's done.

Kris tries not to laugh, because he has _no_ room to talk when it comes to fashion disasters, but it's a losing battle.

"You know what they say, Kris?"

"Does it involve early birds and worms?" offers Kris. "Stitches in time? Curiosity and the cat? Otherwise, I'm at a loss."

"Misery," says Cale, crossing the room to Kris's bed before he can sit up, much less get off it, "loves company."

Then he's straddling Kris's body and pulling his book out of his hands and rubbing the wool sweater all over Kris's hair until Kris can actually feel the electrical shock on his scalp as the sweater peels away from him.

"Quit it!" he says, but he's still laughing and flailing a little so it's probably pretty hard to take him seriously.

"Wait, no, no," says Cale, "there's still a spot right here, that's not standing up yet." Kris is scrappy, but Cale is bigger and on top so he has the clear advantage here. "And oh, let's not forget the rest of your hair."

He's not sure what Cale's stalking about until he rubs the sweater on Kris's arms and the hair on those stands up too. And with it this time comes a tingle that goes right up his back and then right down to his groin. Kris is suddenly a little breathless and a little turned on and Cale is _on top of him_ so there's almost no way he doesn't notice.

"Come on," he says, giving him an ineffectual shove in the shoulder. "Unless you want to go for my ankles, I think you've got all of me."

Cale doesn't say anything for a moment, and he doesn't seem poised to attack again either, which is a little worrying. Then he shifts his hips so he's straddling Kris a little further down, leans in and kisses him. Just for a moment and tentatively, like he's not sure what Kris is going to do.

Then he seems to come back to himself and starts to swing his leg off him again, to _not_ trap Kris in a situation where he might be profoundly uncomfortable, but Kris catches him by the back of his thigh before he can get far, and after pausing just like that for a moment, balanced on one leg and one hand, Cale settles his other knee back down again.

"I've never...with a guy," says Kris finally. He can still taste Cale's lips so he guesses that's not entirely true anymore, but it's true enough for this conversation.

"I have," says Cale, which actually is a surprise because Kris always got the feeling that Cale was pretty straight-laced. Maybe he needs to revise his idea of straight-laced. "Just a couple of times."

"A couple of times what?" says Kris, because that covers a lot of territory.

"Just messing around," says Cale. "Just this, mostly. Maybe a little more, um. Hands-on. I can go, if you want."

"No, don't," says Kris, even though he's still trying to catch up with this sudden paradigm shift. "Don't go anywhere. I'm _thinking_."

"If you're thinking," says Cale with a hint of a smile, "then I didn't do it right." He rubs the sweater almost absently against Kris's lips and the resulting electric tingle all through Kris's body turns him on all over again. He reaches up and fists Cale's thin t-shirt.

"Maybe you didn't," he says as he pulls them closer and closer. "Maybe you should try that again."

This time the kiss is only tentative for a moment before Cale runs his fingers through Kris's hair and swipes his tongue along Kris's lower lip and then they're really kissing. Kissing a guy turns out to be no different than kissing a girl, so Kris is still really good at this. He wonders if Cale has thought about this before, wonders how long he's been thinking about it, but he only wonders for a moment because he's a little too caught up in everything else to dwell on it for long.

"You can say no any time," says Cale, which Kris already knows but it's kind of reassuring to hear it. Even if he has no intention of saying no.

"So can you," says Kris, just to put them on even footing.

He thinks Cale gets that when he sees the way Cale smiles at him before leaning in to kiss again. Kris likes that he likes to kiss, it makes him feel comfortable. It makes this feel familiar.

"Just let me..." says Cale, and sits up and peels his t-shirt off. There's still enough static in his hair that it sways when he pulls the shirt off and tries to follow the fabric. "You too."

Kris hadn't really been thinking beyond the kissing, but once Cale suggests he take off a layer it seems like a pretty good idea. It does suddenly seem a little warm in here anyway.

"Better," says Cale, and Kris reaches up to run a hand down his chest before he leans in again. It's warm and a little damp from the three layers Cale'd been wearing outside, and Kris definitely isn't used to kissing anyone with hair on the chest. Cale resettles himself while Kris explores his skin, adjusting his jeans and then leaning in.

"You're losing your charge," he says, running his hand through Kris's hair while balancing on the other elbow.

"It's inevitable," says Kris, leaning up to try to get him kissing again, but Cale has other ideas. When he leans in closer it's to grope for the sweater.

Kris laughs and wriggles closer and just rubs his head against it, like a puppydog or something. It's a little scratchy against his neck, but then Cale is laughing too and Kris doesn't care about the scratchiness or the fact that he looks ridiculous. It's all just in good fun.

"Much better," says Cale, and grabs a handful and finally starts kissing again.

After a little while—probably not long at all, really—Kris starts to think that his pants are going to be in the way soon, but that seems kind of like one step too far. That's the thing that would take this from just messing around with each other to something...else. He doesn't pretend that he's not turned on, because not only would that be pointless, it would also sort of defeat the purpose of making out. But he doesn't try to get more than this.

Well, he does try for a handful of Cale's ass as they squirm against each other. Succeeds at it too.

A few moments after that, though, Cale backs away again, sits back on his heels and then gets right off the bed.

"Wait, what? No," says Kris, reaching for him but not quite reaching.

"I'm coming back," Cale promises him, but he doesn't seem to be in any hurry to do it, standing there and stretching for a moment and looking around the room.

"What, you just wanted to bring some balloons to the festivities?"

Cale grins at him and does grab the bundle of balloons, moving them closer, but that's not what he was actually getting up for for. A moment later he's unbuckling his belt.

"Is this okay?" he says, even as he does it. "I really need to. We either need to, or we need to stop."

Given those to options, and how turned on Kris feels right now, it's a pretty easy choice. "Okay," he says, undoing his own jeans and wriggling out of them even as he stays on his back on the bed. Cale watches him for long enough that Kris sort of pauses mid-thigh, uncertain and self-conscious, then he gets with the program and a moment later off go his jeans, in a crumpled pile beside Kris's bed.

And there he is, standing there naked and hard and... _there_.

A few moments later Kris's jeans join Cale's and he's rubbing his sweaty palms against his bare thighs.

Once his pants are off Kris feels uncomfortably exposed, reaching down to cover his groin with his hands. Or try to, anyway, since he was definitely hard and difficult to cover with just his hands.

"Come on, really?" says Cale, then grins at him. Kris does not trust that look but he goes with it when Cale grabs one of the balloons and rubs it against his hair till it's magnetized with static. Then he plants it right on Kris's groin where it sways a little but sticks. "There."

"Ohhhhh boy," says Kris, batting it a little with his hand. "Whatever you do, _don't pop it_."

"You really shouldn't have put that idea in my head," says Cale, but when he crawls back onto the bed he just bats at the balloon a little too. If they don't stop that, Kris is going to accidentally pop the balloon himself.

"Okay, I'm not _that_ modest," he says finally. When Cale lifts the balloon away there's another crackle of static as his hair tries to cling to it, and this time the shock definitely goes straight to his groin. Kris can't even try to stifle his groan, it just comes out.

"I like the sound of that," says Cale, shaking the balloon free from his hand with another crackle of static then ducking his head down to swallow the head of Kris's cock. Kris didn't see that coming and can't help letting out another inarticulate noise as he winds his fingers in Cale's staticky hair.

He only stays there long enough to drive Kris a little crazy before lifting his head again, lips pink and wet and inviting. "I...um."

There's an awkward pause, then Kris says, "I'm not stopping you, in case you were wondering," and Cale smiles up at him a little sheepishly.

"I've never...but it's all right?"

Kris nods his head enthusiastically and Cale goes right back to it, with just as much enthusiasm as the first time. Kris gives himself a moment to get used to it. Okay, a few moments. Then he grabs Cale's sweater and rubs it against Cale's hair just to watch it stand up on end.

Cale laughs against his cock and it's pretty much the most amazing feeling ever.

Kris gets little shocks on his fingertips as he pulls the sweater away, and again as he brushes his hands over Cale's hair. It's hard to do anything that requires any more effort or dexterity, though, because Cale is going down on him, Cale is _going down on him_ , and that pretty much eclipses everything.

He's running out of juice, his fingers barely tingling as they run over Cale now, but he hardly even notices. "Keep on..." he says, and he hasn't had so many blowjobs that he can tell a an experienced one from an amateur one—okay, he's had three—but as far as he's concerned, Cale is doing _just fine_.

Kris is so close now, hovering right at the brink, but he can't quite _get_ there. Maybe he's too nervous or too wound up or...he doesn't even know. He gropes blindly at Cale's shoulders, no doubt leaving red finger streaks up them, but he can't quite get a grip and he can't quite find what he's looking for. He lets one arm fall off the bed and the moment it contacts the metal of Cale's belt buckle there's a visible spark and the shock of it shoots up Kris's arm and right down his body.

And he comes, just like that, with a gasp and an arch of his back and electricity still running through his body.

It's hard to catch his breath afterwards, even after Cale discreetly spits into a kleenex and makes his way back up the bed. He's hard against Kris's thigh and Kris doesn't even think about it, just reaches down and takes him in hand and starts to jerk him off.

It doesn't take long, just a couple of minutes of stroking, of breathing hot and fast against Cale's throat and kissing along his jaw.

He's glad for the nearby kleenex, because sex with guys is clearly a messy proposition. Messy and a little awkward, but only because now that it's happened they're both just sort of lying there together, touching and breathing and silent.

"Is this going to make the roommate thing weird?" Kris asks finally, just for something to say.

"It doesn't have to," says Cale. "Does it? Do we have to get weird now? I don't want to have to find a new roommate. You're already broken in."

Kris's hair still feels like it's standing on end on his arms, his skin prickling and sensitive, but he doesn't think that's from the electricity anymore. Or at least, it's from a different kind.


End file.
